1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a dead end connector for gripping and securing wires, such as electrical conductors on power lines, and for maintaining them in tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electrical power generation and transmission, electrical transmission lines must be periodically anchored to a supporting structure, such as a tower, and strung between supporting structures in a series leading from an electric power generator to a point of use. Couplings, commonly known as "dead ends", are frequently used to attach the electrical transmission line to the supporting structure, or, more precisely, to an insulated mount attached to the supporting structure.
In general, dead ends, such as those discussed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,654, are used for this purpose. That patent shows a hinged dead end connector, which holds an electrical transmission line between an elongated body and a pressure pad, which closes onto the elongated body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,686 shows another dead end connector for an electrical transmission line. The connector includes an elongated body and a cable-receiving longitudinal channel formed in the body. A pressure pad is provided with an elongated base portion which is adapted to be aligned with the longitudinal channel of the body. A cross piece is on the side of the base portion opposite to the side adjacent the channel of the body when aligned therewith, and the cross piece extends across and outwardly from both sides of the aligned body and pad at an oblique angle with respect thereto. Coupling structure is provided for retaining the pressure pad in overlying aligned position with respect to the channel to hold a portion of the electrical transmission line therein with the cross piece enabling the provision of a holding pressure along at least a substantial portion of the engagement surface of the pressure pad with the electrical transmission line.
These and other prior-art dead end connectors hold the dead end of an electrical transmission line through a clamping action generated when two members of the connectors are bolted to one another. They suffer from the disadvantage that the magnitude of the clamping action depends on the degree to which the two members are compressed together, which in turn depends upon the amount the installer tightens the bolts holding them together. Naturally, variations will be observed from installer to installer. Clearly, a dead end connector, having a clamping action independent of installer variation, and more readily and quickly installed than those requiring bolts to generate the clamping action, would be a boon to the field of electrical power generation and transmission.